Cake
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Something was very wrong. John comes home from a long day at the surgery in the mood for nothing more than a good old fashioned cuddle on the sofa. He was not expecting to walk in to the smell of baking. Sherlock never cooked, never. JohnLock


_Disclaimer – I don't own BBCs Sherlock, if I did there would be no reason for this fanfic would there!_

_**WARNINGS – SLASH and yes that means Johnlock if you don't like then I respect your opinion but don't force it on me. Established relationship **_

Something was very wrong. John had come from a long day at the surgery and was in the mood for a good old fashioned cuddle on the sofa listen to Sherlock rant about some random topic or another. He was not expecting to walk in to the smell of something baking. Sherlock never cooked. Never.

"Sherlock?" He called nervously as he walked further into their flat kicking his shoes off.

"Kitchen." John practically ran there, after the debacle with the head in the fridge he'd declared the kitchen off limits for experiments and Sherlock had so far kept to his promise. This could only be bad.

Sherlock was pouting as he stared at a rather lumpy brown… thing on a plate.

"What's that?" John asked frowning, it was a lot more anticlimactic than he had been expecting.

"Hmmm…" Sherlock wasn't listening to him, he could tell, so he stepped forward and pressed himself up against the detective.

"Sherlock? What's going on? Did you try to cook?" John asked softly against the nape of that long pale neck.

"It didn't turn out right…" The detective frowned. "I did what all the instructions said and I even cleaned up after myself but it didn't work."

"Okay…" John said slowly trying to deduce what was going on but he came up blank. "So… what's it meant to look like?"

"Honestly John, it's a cake." Sherlock shook John off and stalked into the living room where he threw himself dramatically onto the sofa face first. John followed with an amused yet slightly apprehensive look on his face, not once had Sherlock ever even attempted to cook, John was convinced he didn't know how to turn the oven on.

"Will you tell me why you were trying to cook? If you wanted a cake why didn't you go to the bakery downstairs?" John frowned.

"That wouldn't be right. It said in the article to bake the cake yourself." Now John was extremely confused, since when did Sherlock read articles.

"What article?" John looked around but couldn't see anything he hadn't already read and nothing that depicted making a cake of any sort.

"I found an article on how to celebrate someone's birthday online." Sherlock mumbled almost shyly. A grin lit up John's face almost immediately, he had actually forgotten about his birthday, ever since his parents had died and Harry had gone off the wagon he hadn't had anyone to celebrate it with so he never thought about it.

"You were making a cake for me?" He asked and he could practically feel Sherlock roll his eyes.

"Obviously, your mind is so slow John; I can't imagine how it must be to live in there." John's smile didn't diminish any however.

"You were making a cake for my birthday?" He asked and Sherlock nodded into the cushion he was curled into. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"Don't patronise me John!" Sherlock sat up glaring at John who sat back affronted.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"I did not make the cake well enough so it did not turn out well enough and I have no other present to give you so I know that you're upset with me! There's no need to mock me!" John was saddened by the thought that Sherlock thought that he wasn't happy by nothing more than the fact that Sherlock had tried to do something nice for him.

"Sherlock, I don't ever celebrate my birthday. I wasn't expecting anything. I love you, and that means I know that you won't ever think about things like that anyway." John leant in closer to Sherlock. "I'm so happy that you made me that cake that I want to show you my appreciation."

"You do?" Sherlock looked like an affection-starved puppy. "But I ruined the cake."

"I know, but you tried to make it and that makes me love you even more." John kissed the detective until his mouth moved out of the frown to kiss him back. He leant forward, deepening the kiss and pushing Sherlock back against the couch. "God I love you so much."

"Hmmm…" Sherlock hummed. "I'm sorry I can't give you a present."

John shushed him with another kiss which he grinned into.

"I told you I don't care about that so shut up about it already." Sherlock pursed his lips looking ready to argue. "But if it matters so much to you I'll help you make another cake later…_much later_." His voice deepened and Sherlock's eyes darkened.

"I read another article saying that birthday sex was appreciated greatly." He murmured his voice hoarse.

"That sounds about right." He grinned and Sherlock smirked leaning up to catch the good doctor's mouth in another kiss.

"Okay then."


End file.
